spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick's Magic Carpet
Patrick's Magic Carpet is an episode from Season 2019 from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). In this episode, Patrick gets a carpet from an antique store to find out it's magic. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Antique Salesman * Mr. Krabs * Squidward Tentacles * Genie (debut) * Nature Fairy (debut) * Cooking Fairy (debut) * Numbers Fairy (debut) Plot The episode opens in a library with a storybook and an unknown narrator reading out the basic premises of the episode. Then the story really begins with an Antique salesman giving Patrick his new carpet. Patrick arrives home with his new carpet, in which he names "Carpey", and finds his old one covered in mold. Patrick then drags his old carpet out of his house and into Squidward's front door. Squidward comes outside to see the old carpet and questions on where it came from. Meanwhile, Patrick is admiring his new carpet and hears his doorbell. It was Squidward and he wasn't pleased about Patrick dragging his old carpet into his front door, and tells him to throw it in the dump next time. Patrick heads back inside his rock to see that his carpet is floating in mid-air and is really confused about it. The carpet then takes Patrick and flies him out of his own house. Confused, Patrick then notices that the carpet he bought is a magic one and enjoys the sweet ride it's giving him. Soon after, Patrick flies pass the Krusty Krab to see that SpongeBob is leaving for his lunch break. Patrick calls out to SpongeBob and SpongeBob finds Patrick in the air with his carpet. He's pleased to have a friend that owns a magic carpet and Patrick was willing to take SpongeBob anywhere around the world with his carpet. SpongeBob soon remembered he promised he'd be back at work in 5 minutes, but then breaks the promise and agrees to hang out with Patrick and his magic carpet. The first place Patrick took SpongeBob was New York City, then Africa, and one last place of his choice. In the skies above, a helicopter is seen and SpongeBob warns Patrick about it. The carpet is then struck sending SpongeBob and Patrick falling thousands of feet below ground. After the fall, SpongeBob and Patrick wakes up to be greeted by a Genie in which he explains to them that it's his raceway. As a favor, SpongeBob and Patrick agreed to clear the raceway and complete all the cloud pit-stops with the help of Patrick's riddle book with 1001 answers. The first pit-stop had a fairy named the Nature Fairy and all of her riddles were based off of numbers. The riddle stated "I'm small, brown, and round. And you put me underground". SpongeBob was confused at first until Patrick answered that it was a seed. Next, they encountered the Cooking Fairy where all of her riddles were based off food. Her riddle states "I'm cold, served on a cone, and it's eaten on a hot Summer's day. Patrick looked puzzled with this and answered that it was sherbet. SpongeBob answers correctly by saying ice cream and they progress through the clouds. Finally, SpongeBob and Patrick meets with the Numbers Fairy where all of her riddles are numbers. Patrick was fed-up and traps the fairy in a jar. He request that the Numbers Fairy should take him and SpongeBob to the finish line and head home, and that's what she did. Afterwards, the Genie and fairies congratulates the two on clearing the raceway. SpongeBob and Patrick gives their thanks also and the faires have agreed to take them home. The episode ends with SpongeBob and Patrick arriving at the Krusty Krab, apologizes to Mr. Krabs and Squidward, and enjoys a nice ride on Patrick's carpet through the moonlight. Music Oriental Card The Fairytale Princess Boring Morning Hot Steel and Slide Licks (a) Emerald Circus (Paper Mario Color Splash) Oriental Parade DUN DUN DUUUUN! Dramatic Impacts Stack of Lies Fettuccine Alfredo Zelle 502 Oriental Juggler Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes